


Easy Living

by shellygurumi



Series: Ficlets and Prompts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Complete, Driving, Ficlet, Human Castiel, Impala Fic, M/M, Music, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer time and Dean and Cas just like to drive at night, talking about music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kvei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvei/gifts).



Summer time and the living was easy. No school, no work, just the impala and the open road. And Cas, of course. It was dusk, the sun had already fallen beneath the trees and buildings they drove past, no longer at that irritating level where the visor couldn't block it. The sky was a dusty blue before them and fading to dark navy in the rear view mirror.

Dean had the windows down and the music turned up; one hand was on the wheel, one arm out the window, holding car door. Beside him, Cas had an arm out the passenger side window, his hand held up to cut the air as they drove. His blue eyes were focused on his hand against the blurring scenery behind it.

The air was perfect, not too hot, not too cold, the breeze felt nice as it tousled their hair. Zeppelin was blaring on the radio and Dean nodded his head to the beat.  _Ramble On_  played and that's what they did, just rambled on down the road. He hummed along with the verses but broke in with the chorus, just singing the emphasized words.

Ramble on!

Sing my song!

On my way!

Ramble on!

Then he vocalized the lyrics. Castiel looked over and smiled, that same smile he always showed when Dean was doing something that amused him. He didn't bother questioning it, just shot a grin back at Cas. Then he put on a silly face and nodded enthusiastically to the music. It made Cas laugh, which was all that mattered.

A little while into the song, Cas looked back over him and said over the music, "Your song is about Lord of the Rings."

"And?"

"Seems unexpected."

"Zeppelin was full of cultured dudes, man. Back then, music was great. Songs were planned out with good lyrics and music to go behind them."

"So it wasn't considered nerdy to sing about a fantasy novel?"

"Hell no, it was cool. Tons of bands did it."

"But you make fun of Sam for reading those Harry Potter books," Cas was smiling, trying to catch Dean out in something."

"Yeah, well, I gotta give him a hard time. But Lord of the Rings is a classic, okay. And anyway, Metallica did it, Rush, like, every Iron Maiden song ever," he turned and pointed at Cas. "Blue Oyster Cult. They all referenced literature, okay. Just proves wrong all those people who thought that classic rock fans were dumb."

"It's good."

"What?"

"It's good, I like it." Castiel smiled. "I agree with you. I like songs with meaning, lyrics that mean something or tell a story."

Dean blinked and nodded, focusing on the road. The song had changed again.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked over the next track.

"I dunno. Right or left?"

There was a pause and Castiel tipped his head, "Left."

"Left it is," Dean turned left at the next intersection. "Kay, what next?"

"Straight a while." Castiel leaned back in the passenger seat and propped his feet up on the dashboard. He looked out the window again and Dean took a second to watch the way his long bangs fluttered across his forehead.

They weren't going anywhere, they didn't have anywhere to be. So they would play this game, taking turns choosing which direction to go and getting themselves lost. It didn't matter, they'd find their way home eventually. And if not, they'd just sleep in the back seat of the Impala and ask for directions in the morning.

That's what summer was for. Nights like these. Getting-to-know-you nights, talking about anything, everything and nothing. Listening to music. Watching the moon across the sky. Driving to nowhere. 'Cause all that mattered was that there was gas in the tank and they had each other. Dean and Cas would always have each other.


End file.
